Love the heart that hurts you
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Wesley gets asked by Giles to help train the potentials in Sunnydale for the final fight against the first evil. But what the ex watcher doesn’t count on is bumping into his ex charge. Is he able to put the past behind him and admit how he really feels ab
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Buffy or Angel? No I don't, which is a shame...  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _Love the heart that hurts you_  
_**Spoilers: **the last season  
**Couples:** mainly Wes/Faith, but Spike/Buffy, Anya/Xander and Kennedy/Willow implied.  
**Summary: **Wesley gets asked by Giles to help train the potentials in Sunnydale for the final fight against the first evil. But what the ex watcher doesn't count on is bumping into his ex charge. Is he able to put the past behind him and admit how he really feels about her while she does the same despite her problems and responsibilities…? _

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce stretched his arms as he looked out the window of the bus He was on heading toward Sunnydale.

It had been a long time since he'd left the old Hellmouth and started off toward LA praying he never had to go back there again.

But that was the old Wesley, the wimpy Wesley who'd been scared to death of the two charges he'd had to train, the easily scared Wesley who'd been scared Faith would torture him to the point of insanity when she'd immerged from her coma and come planning to kill Angel.

But this was different in more ways than one. He was no longer a watcher, he was now a reluctant attorney of Law who worked at the dreaded law firm in LA Wolfram and Hart, all because his boss and Friend had wanted to protect and give his son a better life. It wasn't that he didn't admire the vampire for playing the responsible Father but he couldn't understand why he'd agreed to take over the law firm.

Now he was on his way to help train potential slayers for Buffy and Faith even though he couldn't see why they needed him. He'd hung up his stakes long ago, replacing them with books and the bills he needed to pay in reality, they had Giles and the two most infamous Slayer in the history of the watcher's council…what did they need him for?

The bus jolted to a stop at the bus station in the center of the town and Wesley got to his feet stretching his arms before grabbing his luggage from beside him and following the rest of the passengers off the bus. He looked around wearily as he rubbed his eyes hoping to see one of Buffy's Friends or maybe even Giles as he walked into the bus station to look for a payphone. But no such luck.

The ex watcher was approaching the pay phone when he felt a familiar presence behind him and looked over his shoulder to see his ex charge Faith Lehane following him intently as though waiting for him to stop.

A grin crossed the man's face, it had been a long time since he'd last Faith, a year or so if he wasn't very much mistaken and yet she hadn't changed a bit. She still wore her own style consisting of leather, rather revealing tops and unruly curls that made you want to either tame them or run your hands through them.

"Wes, you gonna stop or do I have to tackle ya to the ground?" asked the brunette slayer her Boston accent shining through as she spoke.

"All though I would love to have you on top of me Faith I don't think the bus station is the most appropriate place." Grinned Wesley as he stopped and turned around to let his ex-charge catch up.


	2. talking with the ex charge

"So I take it you managed to settle in here pretty well after the whole Angelus Fiasco?" asked Wesley as Faith led him out the bus station.

"Yeah B took me in after she found out what happened with you guys in LA. And then not long after that the First decided to turn up again…so it was all hands on deck and every scoobie pitching in…" shrugged Faith as she led Wesley to the car park where Giles' old car was sat looking pretty beat up and like it would stall or give in at any moment.

"So why did you call me here to help you? I would have thought the council would have been very eager to send you another Watcher." Said Wesley taking a glance at the Slayer as she put his luggage in the trunk.

"Ya'd think so but na. B and G-man still aren't involved with the council and since I went all Rogue on them they haven't contacted me either so we're doing this alone. Which is why we need ya. We need two experienced Slayers and two experienced watchers to help train them. And since ya were the only other watcher we really knew ya seemed like the obvious choice." Said Faith as the two got into the car and the brunette begun the drive to Buffy's house.

"You sure Giles and Buffy won't mind me being here? We didn't exactly see eye to eye the last time I was here." Said Wesley looking out the window.

"I'm sure…. after I told Buffy about the whole Angelus thing I kind of mentioned off the record to the G-man about the whole thing that happened that caused me to go to the slammer and how ya tried to help me escape from the three stooges the council sent to catch me and transport me back to the HQ. He insisted on calling ya back here to help out. Of course if it were up to me I would have picked soul boy and the black guy who kept calling you English but it was a unanimous vote." Said Faith with a shrug trying to keep her gaze on the road and not on the hot new version of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce beside her.

"Its good to know you have so much faith in me." Said Wesley with a wry grin.

"Oh I do Wes, I know ya'll do a good job. Its just things maybe a bit awkward between us after the whole torturing session and I don't want that to effect the way we train the potentials." Said Faith taking glances at his face as they pulled up outside Buffy's house where Xander and Willow were supervising a group of teenage girls were practicing in the yard.

Wesley didn't respond to the slayer's statement but let her get his bags as he got out the car and approached the group.

"Hey Wes, long time no see." Said Willow with a smile.

"That's Wesley? Really? Gawd what happened to you man?" asked Xander looking questioningly at the witch before looking at the ex watcher.

"Hi Willow. Hello to you too Xander." Said Wesley with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Come on guys pack it up." Said Willow to the teenagers who had long since stopped to watch the two talk to the newcomer.

Willow watched the teenager girls go into the house before following their lead with Xander not far behind her, not long after followed by Wesley and Faith

Wesley soon felt Faith beside him with his bags, smiling at him weakly and that was when the ex watcher realized he hadn't responded to her comment probably leading her to believe he was angry with her.

Wesley smiled reassuringly at the brunette slayer and took his bags, which soon found themselves on the floor as Buffy appeared with Spike and one of the girls Wesley had seen outside.

"Wesley, its so good to see you again." Smiled Buffy though Wesley could tell she was lying and wasn't surprised to see Giles behind her, he had some suspicion that if her mentor hadn't been there Buffy probably would have punched him in the face.

"Wesley, glad you could come on such short notice." Said Giles making his way through the group of three to shake the younger man's hand.

"It was no problem." Smiled Wesley glad he wasn't the only former watcher there.

"Have you met the girls yet?" asked Giles letting go of the younger man's hand.

"Unfortunately I haven't as of yet had the pleasure. But I'm sure I will soon enough." Said Wesley with a smile before Giles and Buffy disappeared into the kitchen to probably confer with the other Scoobies.

"So Watcher Jr, long time no see." Said Spike finally speaking up from where he'd been watching Giles greet him.

"Yeah I suppose. I see you and Buffy are close." Said Wesley with a grin but only got a low growl as a response.

"Come on Wes, I'll show ya which room you're staying in," said Faith as Wesley picked up his stuff.

"Thanks Faith." Said Wesley gratefully following the brunette slayer up the stairs.

Silence soon appeared between the two as Faith led the way down the hallway to a room not far from the bathroom.

"This was Willow's room when she lived here, but she's long since moved out to live with Giles and Kennedy so here you are." Said Faith before she opened the door.

Wesley smiled at the slayer before she left him alone, he put the bags on the floor not far from his bed and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling when he heard his cell phone ring from his jacket.

Wesley sighed irritably before getting off the bed and fishing the phone out his jacket pocket, the jacket of which was laying on top of his suitcase.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." Said Wesley as helay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Wesley have you asked Giles how long they'll be needing you? We can only spare you for so long." Came his boss and friend Angel's voice from the other side of the phone.

"I haven't got around to it yet Angel, but I will ask them before the day is out and let you know. How's my temporary replacement holding up?" asked Wesley rubbing his tired eyes.

"He's already feeling the strain and its only been one day, I hate imagine what he'll be like a week from now." Said Angel, looking around the corner of Wesley's office as he checked on Wesley's temporary replacement.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll hold up. I'll let you know as soon as I can Angel." Said Wesley before he hung up putting the cell phone on the nightstand as he pushed off his shoes.

He then lay back on the bed and got some well deserved sleep before he had to deal with the slayers and the Scoobies.


	3. Thought of a rogue Slayer

Faith walked into the kitchen to see Willow, Xander, Anya, Buffy, Spike and Giles talking about how they were going to train the young potentials.

"So now we have the right numbers we should be able to cover everything they need in terms of training." Said Giles who was pacing back and forth while the other scoobies were sat around the kitchen table with one chair empty that Faith herself usually took up.

"But do you really think Wesley is still up to this? I mean he hasn't done the watcher gig in years." Said Buffy as Faith hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter.

"I'm wondering that myself to be perfectly honest." Said Giles though his gaze was fixed on Faith the whole time he was speaking as though knowing she would be sticking up for her ex watcher any second.

"Hey come on guys, I know Wes maybe a little rusty but since he started working with Angel his attitude has done a complete three sixty. He's no longer boring Princess Margaret Wesley and hopefully that will encourage the baby slayers to pay a bit more attention to him and what he has to say." Said Faith as if right on cue.

"I suppose your right Faith. But maybe if I re-jog his memory a bit he'll be able to get back into the routine of things." Said Giles rubbing his chin in thought as he leftthe kitchen.

"Ok enough talk about Monarchy boy, I'm hungry and I'm betting the baby slayers are too, whose turn is it to go out for take out?" asked Xander rubbing his hands as his stomach growled.

"I think it's my turn. I'll go get the orders in," sighed Buffy with Spike following close behind.

"We'll all have our usual food Buff." Said Xander after the blonde Slayer who merely raised a hand over her shoulder to show that she'd heard.

"But what about Wes?" asked Faith banging her feet against the cupboard door below her.

"Just give him the one that's left over. Problem solved." Said Xander, not seemingthe least bit concerned.

"Come on captain of the cretins seriously." Said Faith with a glare.

"Well go ask him if he wants anything then." Said Xander rolling his eyes.

Faith rolled her eyes, jumping down from the kitchen counter with cat like movements before walking toward the stairs just as a small group ofpotential slayers includingDawn scattered from the kitchen doorway.

She managed to dodge them allbefore walking up the staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesley heard a knock at the door, which woke him from the semi-conscious state he'd been, on the border of sleeping and awake.

"Yeah come in." Said Wesley stifling a yawn.

Faith soon appeared not looking concerned that she had just woken him from sleep.

"Oh hi Faith." Sighed Wesley sitting up so he was leaning against the headboard.

"Wes, B's going to go get some food in, ya want anything?" asked Faith sitting beside him.

"Nothing as of this moment but thanks for asking Faith." Said Wesley before his eyes began to droop again.

He soon felt a soft hand stroking his hair as he fell into dreamland, he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead before the body from beside him moved and he heard the door to the bedroom close quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith walked down the stairs and out the back door to sit and stare into the sky when she felt someone's presence behind her and turned to see Spike smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Big Bad ya haven't by any chance got a smoke a girl could borrow do ya?" asked Faith as Slayer and Vampire sat down on the doorstep as the sky began to grow darker.

"Yeah I do. Here ya go." Said Spike pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighter out his duster's pocket.

"Thanks." Smiled the brunette slayer taking a cigarette out the packet and letting Spike light it before putting it between her lips and sucking in the smoke.

"So how do ya feel 'bout seeing watcher Jr again?" asked Spike watching the slayer as she stared up in the sky.

Faith didn't say a word she was still processing the fact that Wesley was here since the last she'd seen him at been in LA when Angelus came loose and the beast was on the prowl.

Wesley had seemed like he did now calm, collected and avoiding all conversation about the torture session she had done to him not long after he had joined Angel's little Fang gang.

But when Angelus had come out she'd seen how much Wesley cared about her by the way he made sure she was OK after her fight with Angelus.

Of course she hadn't appreciated it at the time but it had made her regret those hours of torturing Wesley before she got put into jail.

All the time she'd been around him those words, he had said before she'd tortured him had echoed around in her head continually the whole time she'd been in the slammer.

"_I was your watcher Faith, I know the real you. But even if you kill me there is just one thing I want you to remember… You are a piece of shit." _

Faith shuddered even though it wasn't cold outside, the sound of Wesley's muffled screams, as she'd sat in his lap bragging, had haunted her dreams for many nights in jail.

"Faith?" asked Spike which brought the slayer out of her thoughts.

"Yeah big bad?" asked Faith tapping the cigarette so the ash at the end fell on to the grass in front of her.

"Ya OK? Ya look paler than usual." Said Spike, the faintest tone of concern in his voice.

"Na I'm good. It's a bit cold out here. Time to go back inside." Said Faith throwing the cigarette butt to the ground and stubbing it out with the toe of her boot before getting to her feet.

Spike nodded and followed her lead back into the kitchen where the potentials were all attacking the food Buffy had brought home.

Faith grabbed her burrito and soda as she passed through the kitchen to sit on the stairs while Spike passed her with his blood and spicy barbeque wings into the lounge where the rest of the scoobies were sat.

Normally Faith would have joined them, doing guardduty to make sure none of the potentials were eavesdropping but tonight she felt drained enough already that if one of the potentials did try to get by she'd be too tired to get into a real fight with them anyway.

Faith got to her feet and walked up the stairs to her room, well actually it was her and Vi's room but unfortunately for the elder Slayer not only was Vi a pain in the ass who refused to clean her side of the room but she talked continually about Xander even in her sleep which had so far caused many sleepless nights.

Faith sat on the window seat, which was her side of the room, the clean side of the room, though some how Vi's things still ended up on Faith's bed or the floor around Faith's bed.

She curled up her body as she leaned her back against the wall of the window seat, clutching her legs to her chest and her head rested on her knees while her eyes slowly closed deep with thought. Her favorite song Living dead girl by Rob Zombie echoed its way into her mind causing the slayer to hum it over and over even though she had long since stopped listening to it. It had used to be her favorite dance track but it had been ages since she had last set foot in a bar let alone a club.

The song had always reminded her of Wesley even though she had tried to ignore the rational and guilt ridden parts of her mind that had whispered in her ear telling her it was all her own fault.

The slayer's eyes opened and she looked at the food sat in front of her, her burrito going cold in its wrappings and the soda getting slowly warm. She had long since stopped eating as much as she'd used to, if she had it her way she'd have stopped eating all together three months ago, but Giles kept insisting she keep her strength up for training and the soon to come fight.

Faith closed her eyes again ignoring the tempting smell of the burrito as her mind slipped into a state of meditation even though her body wasn't in the correct position. She had started the routine as a way to keep her anger at bay but it had also come in use for getting rid of the urge to eat and making her body believe it was full with out the actual intake of food.


	4. the next morning and the horrible truth

The next morning Wesley woke to the sound he'd come to miss over time, the sound of slayers being trained.

He woke up and looked at the clock, realizing he'd slept his way through the night without even realizing it.

He stretched on the bed before sitting up and dressing in jeans and plain black button down shirt with his boots and leather jacket which had become something of a habit over the past few years before checking his phone to see someone had switched it on silent and he'd had nine missed calls.

As he checked who they were from he wasn't the least bit surprised to see they were all from Angel. The Vampire was missing him already, which was sweet, in a weird He-needs-me-to-do-research-for-him way.

Wesley turned the phone off and walked out the room toward the staircase when he heard the sound of chanting from one of the rooms not far from his.

He followed the noise and soon saw Faith sat on the window seat of the room, sat in the meditation position, quietly chanting under her breath while she took in and let out gentle breaths.

Wesley leaned against the doorframe watching his slayer while she gave off a gentle almost angelic vibe about herself. She was dressed in loose black sweat pants that made a change from the leather she'd worn before and a black singlet that seemed to reflect the old Faith's sense of style, her trademark tattoo still on her arm.

Faith probably felt his presence because she soon came around and her gaze immediately moved to look in the doorway where he was stood.

"Hey Wes, sorry If I woke you. You have a good night's sleep?" asked Faith uncrossing her legs as she moved her body to the edge of the window seat.

"Surprisingly yes. That was the best night sleep I've had in a while. I never knew you meditated." Said Wesley slowly entering the room his gaze on the slayer's face.

"G-man kinda introduced it to me a while ago to help with my anger and stuff. It's helped surprisingly well." Said Faith stretching as she got up.

"That's good to know. How come you're not out helping Giles and Buffy with training the mini slayers?" asked Wesley sitting down.

"The G-man always gives me the morning off to meditate and have some peace and quiet. I usually start after lunch." Said Faith going to her closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and a red shirt, which she put on the bed.

"Maybe I should leave you to get dressed…" said Wesley about to get to his feet when Faith stepped out her sweatpants revealing a pair of hot pants.

"Its Ok Wes, its nothing you haven't seen before right?" said Faith as she pulled the black singlet over her head revealing a black bra.

"Er right…." Said Wesley his eyes moving to her torso where her ribs were sticking out making him worried for his slayer's health.

"Faith when was the last time you had a real meal?" asked Wesley watching faith pull her jeans on and zip them up before looking at him.

"Oh this isn't watcha think Wes. I'm not bulimic or anything…I've just cut down on my intake." Said faith running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her eyes.

"By how much?" asked Wesley, though he already knew the answer.

"Lets see I have nothing for breakfast, a slice of toast for lunch and sometimes a couple of pieces of pizza or half a burrito for dinner." Shrugged Faith brushing her hair in the mirror though her eyes were looking at Wesley, her gaze taking in his new look she had yet to appreciate.

"That's it? Faith no wonder I can see your ribs. You need to eat better." Said Wesley his stomach sinking.

"Pffft Princess Margaret your not the boss of me anymore remember? Besides I have more energy without worrying about when I need to eat." Said Faith as she moved to the bed and pulled the red shirt over her head, glad her eyes were away from his or he would have been able to see her lying.

"I find that very hard to believe." Said Wesley his eyes going to faith's cleavage when the slayer turned around pulling her hair out from under the shirt.

"Well its true Wes." Shrugged Faith ignoring her stomach's growls as she grabbed a hair tie and gathered her hair up in bun.

"I guess asking you to talk to Giles would be useless but could you at least eat something more than toast for lunch today…just this once?" asked Wesley.

Faith bit her lip as her eyes looked at his reflection, he was using his stormy blue eyes to try and persuade her.She had always been a sucker for a guy with gorgeous eyes and he obviously knew that because a smile appeared across his lips when she nodded reluctantly.

"I need to have a talk to Giles about how long I'm staying here. I'll see you at lunch." Said Wesley getting up from where he'd been seating.

Faith rolled her eyes though her gaze was magnetically attracted to his ass as he walked out the room.

"No…get a hold of your self Faith…Its just Wes…crossing that border is very bad..." murmured the slayer to herself as she slipped her feet in her running shoes before leaving the room.


	5. The exwatcher to Exwatcher chat

Wesley found Giles sat in the lounge looking through some paper work that Wesley could tell had nothing to do with Slaying by the way there was a frown across the older male's forehead.

"Can I help you Wesley?" asked Giles looking up at the younger ex watcher, trying to ignore the paperwork though the frown still remained on his forehead.

"I was just wondering how long you want me here for? Its just Angel needs to know how long he'll need my temporary substitute for..." said Wesley, trying not to seem to concerned about the paper work.

"Tell Angel about a month. Hopefully after that we'll have trained them all the basics." Said Giles taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Is everything OK Rupert?" asked Wesley carefully, her gaze on the paper work.

" Yes everything is fine…. we're just having some financial problems that's all. But its nothing we won't fix soon. Anything else Wesley?" asked Giles giving the papers a weary look before putting them in the folder and moving them out his line of vision so he could concentrate on what Wesley was saying.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you about Faith…" said Wesley leaning against the chair nearest him.

"What about Faith? Don't tell me you want to be her Watcher again!" said Giles but Wesley shook his head at the mere mention of the suggestion. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"No Actually I was wondering if you could help me. Faith seems to be having a slight problem with her weight." Said Wesley, a part of him wondering when exactly he'd begun to care about Faith's wellbeing again.

"What?" asked Giles running his hand through his slowly thinning hair.

"She's skin and bones Rupert. She described her whole day's worth of food and that's barely enough to satisfy a small child let alone a growing woman." Said Wesley shifting on his feet.

"Really? Because I'm sure I told her like I told Buffy that she needed to eat properly or else she won't be of any use during the fight against the first." Said Giles gesturing to the younger ex-watcher to take the seat opposite him.

"Well you know Faith, she doesn't do what others tell her Rupert…we have to help her eat healthy again or else not only will she be skin and bones but she'll most likely be liable to death." Said Wesley sitting down.

"I agree Wesley but unfortunately I have enough on without dealing about an anorexic Slayer. You couldn't by any chance do this?" asked Giles wearily.

"I suppose but we need to come up with a plan." Said Wesley running his hand through his hair, chewing his bottom lip deep in thought.

"Of Course, I'll do some research and let you know. But at the moment I think it best you just try and slowly ease her into eating regular quantities again." Said Giles, thoughtfully though the younger male could tell there was something else on the older ex-watcher's mind.

"Of course…I'll leave you to get on with your finances." Said Wesley getting up.

"Wesley…" said Giles as the younger male went toward the doorway.

"Yes Rupert?" asked Wesley turning around to face the elder male.

"You may want to put some thought into being Faith's watcher again…just a little something to think about." Said Giles before burying himself back into the paper work.

Wesley frowned subconsciously as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table as the potentials came in with Buffy and the members of the scoobies gang.

"Yeah Wes, get a nice sleep?" asked Willow sitting down beside the ex-watcher snapping him out his thoughts.

"Um…yeah…I did." Said Wesley when Faith came into the room and went to the fridge, the ex watcher's gaze immediately pinned on her backside.

"Um earth to watcher Jr! Gaping at the psycho slayer's behind isn't suggested." Said Spike, which resulted in the blonde vampire getting a glare from both ex watcher and the slayer in question.

"Come on Spike, let's get you some blood and go watch some TV in the basement. I'm sure between Faith and Wesley they can deal with the baby slayers…right guys?" asked Buffy putting an arm around Spike's waist.

"Um sure B. you two have fun…we can deal…. right Wes?" asked Faith looking questioningly at her ex watcher.

"Sure we can." Assured Wesley with a raised eyebrow at his ex charge.

"Great. Don't call on us till the sun's gone." Said Spike as Buffy grabbed a bag of pig's blood before dragging him down into the basement.

Faith was about to say something to Xander and Willow the latter of who gave the brunette slayer a sorry look.

"Love to see the Psycho slayer take care of the junior slayers but me, Will and An have to go out…got work…have fun…see ya Monarchy boy." Grinned Xander before he ushered Willow and Anya out the back door leaving Faith and Wesley to a room full of hungry Junior Slayers.

Wesley rolled his eyes and noticed Faith had froze at the sight of all thirty potentials, she'd gone paler than normal and looked like she was having trouble breathing.

He made his way through the crowd telling the girls to make what ever they wanted for lunch before taking Faith out the back door, sitting her on the doorstep.

"Faith are you ok?" asked Wesley sitting beside her.

"I've been better Wes, gawd I never realized how many baby slayers there were before." Said Faith running her hand through her hair as she took gentle breaths.

"We should really get back to them and make sure they haven't caused a pig sty in the kitchen." Said Wesley, his head tilted as he watched Faith's hand go to her abdomen.

"You go on ahead Wes, I'll be along in a sec," assured Faith with a weak smile.

Wesley nodded and went inside to see the kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tsunami there was food, utensils and plates everywhere and from the look of the furniture some of the girls had sat on the counters, some on the table and only the odd few had sat in the chairs.

Wesley put all plates and utensils in the dishwasher when Faith came in and leaned against the nearest kitchen counter.

"Faith why don't you go check on the potentials in the lounge? I'll finish cleaning the place up." Said Wesley picking up the leftover food and walking toward the fridge.

"I might do that. Thanks Wes." Smiled Faith, going into the lounge.


	6. practise and meet Montoya

Later that afternoon Faith and Wesley split the group into two, they were much easier to deal with in smaller amounts, and Faith took over the study while Wesley taught them some basic moves.It would have been better if it were the other way round,Wesley wasn't exactly taught moves he usually had to just improvise, that was more what Faith did, being the slayer and all.

"Ok practice on each other, I'm just going to check on the other group." Said Wesley walking toward the nearest window to the lounge, to see Faith sleeping in an armchair though she was so respected by the others that they were studying quietly around her.

"She's been acting real strange lately." Came a voice from behind him.

"Yeah I've noticed…and who are you again?" asked Wesley turning around to see a black girl with dark blue hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I'm Montoya, Faith brought me here from Brazil. I was one of the first ones to be discovered. Faith was all tough girl attitude and kick ass moves back then, but now she usually falls asleep and hardly speaks to anyone except that blonde vampire guy." Said Montoya folding her arms as she watched Faith sleep.

"Hm…you couldn't take over for a while could you? I think I'll relieve Faith of her duty and bring the others out here." Said Wesley turning to look at the Brazilian.

"Sure bright eyes. Just don't be too long." Said Montoya with a grin.

Wesley returned the expression before going into the house, the other potentials looked up as he entered and he gestured for them to go out which all of them complied with, without a question.

Wesley sat beside Faith on the arm of the chair she was in, he softly stroked the hair from her face as he covered her with a blanket and watched her sleep soundly before going back out into the garden.


	7. Faith's Slayers and the Secret Patroling

Faith woke two hours later to find herself asleep in the chair in the lounge covered with a blanket and a pillow behind her head, the potentials were gone and she heard the sounds from outside telling her thatWesley had probably taken over for her.

The slayer uncurled herself in the chair and shrugged the blanket off her as she got out the chair and went to the window to see Wesley sat talking with Montoya and two of the other girls she'd brought to the hell mouth on the patio.

The groups had been sorted according to who had found them, So far Faith had nine, Xander had four, Willow had six and Giles had the most which was about thirteen even though he had had a lot of help from Buffy and Spike. Not like it was a competition of course.

Faith's little group consisted of Montoya who she had brought back first from Brazil, picking up little Clarity from Liberia in Columbia on her way back to California. Then she'd had to make a little trip to Europe to pick up some resources and chase up contacts for Giles, while there she had picked up three more girls Indigo, Jaquelle and Serenity. Then over the last few months she'd spent a lot of time persuading the latest four to come. Shanay had had reservations about leaving her family in Bombay, Nirvelli had just got injured in a fight and her parents had wanted her to stay in Jaffna, Sri Lanka with them until she was healed.

Aderes' parents didn't want her to do anything so dangerous without them being there, so it had been a few weeks in Ampanihy, Madagascar persuading them that she would be perfectly safe. And then when she was stopping over in Esmeraldas, Ecuador before flying up to LA She'd found young Gypsy on the street, reminding Faith of what she'd been like before she'd been found in Boston.

Gypsy had as much spunk as Faith had had before she'd gone on her little 'diet' and she was now the one flirting with Wesley, her big blue eyes and golden hair which curled in ringlets giving her the natural 'butter wouldn't melt' expression, that had been used on Xander many times causing her to get her own way, whether it was the last piece of pie or the best battle axe.

Faith felt an unfamiliar lump in her throat and her stomach growled. It took a while for the raven-haired slayer to realize she was jealous…

"Oh my gawd I really must be cutting out a lot of food to be jealous of Gypsy flirting with Wes," muttered Faith as she walked out the lounge and through the kitchen.

She paused as her hand went on the doorknob, part of her wanted to break up Gypsy's little flirting session so badly but the other was amused at what Wesley's reaction would be. When ever she'd flirted with him back in the old days it had been funny to see him blush and mutter as he took off his glasses and pretended to wipe them.

Faith bit her lip as she tried to think of what to do and in the end decided just to play the by-stander first and see what happened before breaking it up. She didn't want to ruin Gypsy's fun. That girl was like the raven-haired slayer's Achilles heel.

Faith checked she didn't look too much like death before opening the door and going into the garden.

The baby slayers were dotted all over the place in their small groups chatting amongst themselves about anything from Brad Pitt to Buffy and Spike's 'relationship'.

Faith rolled her eyes; they obviously had nothing better do if they were talking about Spike and Buffy. If only they knew about Angel and Buffy, oh the tales she could tell them about those two If only they knew.

Faith grinned to herself as she approached where Wesley, Montoya, Gypsy and Clarity were sat. Gypsy flirting with Wesley while Montoya and Clarity exchanged glances that she easily read, as 'Faith isn't going to like this'.

Faith leaned against the nearest wall listening to Gypsy, she really was a pro when it came to boosting guys' egos and Faith had to give her, her props the girl was a genius.

She felt Montoya and Clarity's gaze on her and looked down at the two, Clarity looked like she was about to warn Gypsy about Faith's presence but Faith shook her head, gesturing for her to let the younger girl go on.

Faith couldn't help but grin when Gypsy started comparing Wesley to Pierce Brosnan, she supposed in the right light he did but it was time to stop the charade before it got any further.

"Whose supposed to look like Pierce Brosnan? I don't see him anywhere around here." Said Faith with a grin that Clarity and Montoya soon reflected when Gypsy froze at the sound of the older slayer's voice.

Wesley looked up at his ex-charge and Faith could see the clear amusement twinkling in his stormy blue eyes like stars in a stormy night's sky.

"Um hi Faith…I didn't know you were standing there." Said Gypsy her normally pale complexion going a little pink as she began to curl a piece of golden hair around her index finger nervously.

"I guessed that some how. Gyps why don't you Toya and Clar go gather up the others and ask around for pizza orders for dinner?" asked Faith as she sat down beside Wesley.

She could feel Clarity and Montoya's eyes pass between her and Wesley as if they'd found out the two were secretly together.

"Um Ok. Come on Toya, Clar." Said Gypsy getting up, red spreading across her cheeks as she avoided looking at the older slayer.

"Should we come back for your orders later Faith?" asked Montoya as she and Clarity got up.

"Yeah you do that." Smiled Faith watching as the three girls separated into the crowd.

"You have them as good as trained don't you Faith?" asked Wesley with a slight grin.

"Nope…we just have an understanding…if they behave themselves and don't piss me off, I'll take them out on the odd patrol every few weeks." Shrugged Faith, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I doubt Giles and Buffy will like that if they find out." Said Wesley as he took aglance at whereGyspy waschattering with two blondes who were looking in his and Faith's direction before looking back at Faith.

"I doubt they will either but only if they find out. Your not going to tell are ya Wes?" asked Faith, her heart racing partly with fear that he would turn her in and partly with the way he was looking at her.

"Me? No. Why would I tell? But only if we have a little understanding of our own." Said Wesley, seeing the perfect opportunity to work his plan into action.

"Let me guess, the whole eat more thing right?" asked Faith rolling her eyes irritably at the fact he care so much about her health, though the mere prospect that he cared sent a warm feeling in her empty stomach.

"Yep that's right. You eat more and I don't tell Buffy or Giles about your little plan…seems a good exchange to me." shrugged Wesley as he looked back out to the crowd of Potentials.

Faith sighed as she considered the facts, there was a way to sweeten the deal though and that was the perfect way to talk to Wesley about the little topic of conversation they'd been avoiding for so long.

"Ok deal. But only if you come out on patrol with me and baby slayers. Its hard to control all nine of them when their hyped up on adrenaline." Said Faith looking pointedly at her ex-watcher.

"Ok fine. When's the next 'patrol'?" asked Wesley with much reluctance.

"Your in luck Wes, its tonight." Grinned Faith as she got up to gather together the orders from her charges.

Wesley groaned to himself, brilliant. What was he getting himself into?


	8. The first secret patrol

That night Wesley sat on the edge of his bed watching the eight potentials of Faith's who she'd instructed for him to keep in there until she and Gypsy gave the signal from outside.

Montoya was watching with a glint of knowledge in her silver eyes, laid on his bed, while the others looked around the room asking him questions about how he and Faith had got along when he'd been her watcher. Obviously Faith hadn't told them about the little torture session she'd done to him in LA a few years ago, or how he'd helped her escape from Jail to fight Angelus. But then again she did have to keep some parts of her closed off from them.

Just then Wesley heard what sounded like a whistle from below his window and went to the window to see Faith and Gypsy stood below it.

"Ok girls looks like we're ready to go." Said Wesley opening the windows as wide as they would go and moving to one side as Clarity, indigo, Jaquelle and Serenity moved toward the window.

He watched as Indigo went first shimmying down the drain pipe, making it look as easy as jumping off a cliff.

Clarity went next followed by Serenity, Jaquelle was scared and between him and Faith they managed to coax her down.

Shanay was bold and just jumped out the window landing smoothly on the grass with the reflexes of a cat. Nirvelli and Aderes both used the drainpipe leaving Montoya and himself to go last.

"Bright eyes can I ask you a question?" asked Montoya as Wesley watched Aderes go down slowly.

"Sure, but can't it wait till we're down there?" asked Wesley, ignoring the nickname that the Brazilian had dubbed him with, in a way it was as bad as when Faith called him Princess Margaret.

"Um, I some how doubt Faith would appreciate me asking you this." Said Montoya.

"Ok. Just give us a while Faith, Montoya needs to change her shoes." Said Wesley down to Faith before looking at her.

"Bright eyes are you and Faith a couple?" asked Montoya, a grin appearing on her face as Wesley shook his head.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Wesley curiously.

"I just have a feeling that you two really care about each other and was just wondering if you two were that close that's all." Shrugged Montoya.

Wesley was about to reply when Faith called what was taking so long.

"We'll talk about this later Montoya. You go down first, I need to make it look like I haven't left or else Giles will have a go at me." Said Wesley.

The Brazilian nodded before clinging to the pipe like a fireman and sliding down it, leaving Wesley to ponder over the Brazilian's question as he stuffed spare pillows under his blanket.

Wesley then slid down the drainpipe moving to the side of the house where Faith and the girls were hiding just as Spike and Buffy immerged, Buffy holding a garbage bag while the vampire spoke to her.

Wesley watched as Faith ushered the girls quietly passed the talking couple, only the slayer and ex-watcher remained there when the vampire and blonde slayer began to make out against the nearest wall.

Wesley looked at Faith's expression of disgust as the two began to make noises Wesley hadn't heard since Fred and Gunn were together. But the ex-watcher saw something in his slayer's eyes, like longing or something much deeper…. Jealousy.

Faith waited until spike began to nibble on Buffy's neck to distract her before running to where the girls were hiding, Wesley following after a while.

Faith led Wesley and the girls down to the bottom of Revello drive and the girls split up into threes leaving Wesley and Faith to walk mindlessly around the town making sure the younger girls didn't get into trouble.

"Well this is an interesting night I must say." Said Wesley with a sigh as the two walked toward the main part of town.

"Something wrong Wes? Intimidated by all the girls stronger than you?" asked Faith with a wicked grin that tricked the male for a little while into believing he was with the old faith he knew. But he knew by the weariness in her eyes and the lines on her face that faith was no longer who she used to be, she was more mature and had more responsibilities.

But with the responsibilities she also had the problems to even out the balance and the problems seemed to be the things having the toll the most on the slayer.

"No, It was just something Montoya said to me before…" said Wesley stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Oh really and what was that?" asked Faith buttoning up her leather jacket.

"I don't think she'd appreciate it if I told you…I think she was some how under the impression you'd be mad if you found out." Said Wesley.

"Well tell me anyway and I'll pretend I don't know." Said Faith with a shrug.

"She wanted…. she wanted to know if you and me were a couple." Said Wesley.

"She what? Ohmigod that girl has some weird ideas." Grinned Faith, though Wesley could tell there was something in the slayer's eyes that didn't think that the idea was so weird after all, she looked like she almost wished they were a couple.

"Yeah weird right…" said Wesley with a fake yet weak smile.

"I mean seriously Wes, can you imagine me and you together? Its like…. like…Xander and me…we get along ok…but there is never anyway in hell that we'll be together in any other way." Said Faith.

"Yeah but if I remember correctly didn't you sleep with Xander?" asked Wesley with a small grin.

Faith narrowed her brown eyes at him trying to hide the fact that she longed to do with him what she'd done to Xander more than anything that moment. But unknown to the slayer she wasn't very good at hiding her expressions. Her feelings were like her heart. They were always on her sleeve unguarded and bare for everyone to see.

It was no surprise that she had been used so many times before. If her heart was really on her sleeve it would be covered in scratches, bruises and ripped down the middle.

"Did Montoya say why she wanted to know?" asked Faith in a small voice that made the ex-watcher wonder if he had insulted her.

"Not really…she just said something about us caring about each other and that we seemed close…" shrugged Wesley.

He saw Faith's teeth begin to chew her bottom lip as the two began to walk to the graveyard that Spike's old crypt was situated in.

Wesley heard his cell phone ring in his pocket and fished it out, before looking at the caller ID. Seeing it was Angel, reminded him that he hadn't called his boss that day to tell him about needing to stay for a month.

"Hello Angel." Sighed the ex-watcher causing Faith to cross her arms over her chest and her gaze to look at the ground as they continued to walk through the graveyard.

"Wesley what happened to you getting back to me? I was waiting for your call all last night and today." said Angel, Wesley could hear from the sound of the vampire's voice that the stress and strain of being the boss of wolfram and hart had finally caught up with him.

"Sorry Angel, I've been a little busy. But I asked Giles about the time I'd be needed and he said about a month at the most." Said Wesley avoiding looking at Faith, which the slayer was grateful for. She didn't want him to see the sad look on her face over the fact he wouldn't be there longer.

"A month? I don't know if I can spare you that long Wes…" said angel and Wesley sighed irritably.

"Look angel I can't leave in the middle of training it will mess with the girls' heads. How about you email me the stuff you need me to do and I'll see if I can work through it." Said Wesley noticing Faith's presence was no longer beside him.

He looked around and saw the slayer sat on the wall on the boundary of the graveyard, watching him silently.

"You sure you could handle doing both Wes? I thought you were supposed to be on vacation." Said Angel.

"Like that's gonna happen here. Just send me the stuff and I'll check my email when I get back from patrol with Faith." Said Wesley.

"Ok Wes. Call me if you have any enquiries." Said Angel before the ex watcher heard the sound of the tone.

Wesley put the phone away before approaching faith.

"So what did brood boy have to say?" asked Faith quietly looking up at the older male with a weak smile that made Wesley bite his lip.

"Nothing really. He's just having trouble with my temporary replacement, wants me to do some work…" shrugged Wesley hoisting himself up onto the wall beside the rogue slayer.

Faith nodded absentmindedly crossing her arms over her chest, against the cold wind that was blowing through the night.

Wesley was about to ask Faith a question about the unfamiliar emotion he'd seen in her eyes when he'd been talking about what Montoya had asked when Faith slid down from the wall.

"We'd better go check on the baby slayers…you know in case they need us…" said Faith in a quiet voice that seemed completely out of character for the Faith he knew.

Wesley nodded and the two began to walk, Faith leading since she had a fair idea of the three places the groups covered.


	9. Procrastination thy name is Faith

They found Clarity and Gypsy hanging around casually outside the alibi room, while the sound of Montoya's yells and shouts echoed from the alley.

"How goes the patrolling girls?" asked Faith with a grin as the two approached.

"Its going good…don't ya think Gyps?" asked Clarity as the blonde looked over her shoulder at where Montoya had just staked the vampire she'd been fighting.

"Yep just brill Clar…Mon…Faith and Wes are here." Said Gypsy behind her and the black girl soon appeared from between the two.

"Ah bright eyes, I was wondering when you'd be coming around." grinned Montoya wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

Faith looked questioningly at the ex watcher the words 'bright eyes?' being mouthed questioningly at him but Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen where In, Quelle and Sere went?" asked Faith looking questioningly at Clarity and Gypsy.

"I think I saw them going toward the Bronze." Said Gypsy with a shrug.

"Ok, Wes me, Clar and Gyps will go look for those three why don't you and Mon go look for Shan, Vell and Ader?" said Faith.

"Ok, meet you back on the corner of Revello Drive in an hour?" asked Wesley.

"Yep come on girls lets go." Said Faith leading Clarity and Gypsy in the direction of the Bronze.

"You got any idea where Shanay, Nirvelli and Aderes are?" asked Wesley looking questioningly at Montoya as she picked up her jacket off the ground

"They usually go toward Dock town to flirt with all the vampires that hang around there…" shrugged Montoya as she put on her jacket; putting the stake she was holding in the waistband of her jeans.

Wesley nodded absentmindedly as they began to walk in the direction of Dock town, though Montoya could tell something was on the older male's mind.

"Something wrong bright eyes? You've gone all quiet," said Montoya disturbing the quiet between them.

"Its nothing…just Faith..." shrugged Wesley.

"What's up with her?" asked Montoya.

"Nothing…I just told her about what you asked me, you know about us being a couple…she acted like that could never happen but I could tell that from her eyes she didn't think it was such a bad idea after all…" said Wesley.

"Really? Well that's kind of interesting…" said Montoya crossing her arms, her gaze cast at the sky.

"You know something don't you Montoya?" asked Wesley suspiciously.

"Me? No why would I know anything?" asked Montoya, though the ex watcher could see a grin twitching on the Brazilian's lips.

"Montoya…" said Wesley in a playful yet warning tone.

"I don't know anything! Honestly bright eyes I'm as much in the dark about this as you are." Said Montoya seriously as the two approached Docktown where there was the sound of yells that usually appeared when a slayer was fighting.

"I think they're over this way." Said Wesley ignoring the conversation they'd had before and leading Montoya toward an alley near a warehouse surrounded by containers ready to be shipped.

The two paused as they heard more yells and followed the noises to see Nirvelli fighting a vampire while Shanay stood on the side watching as Aderes helped the auburn girl stake the guy.

"Thanks Ader, gawd he was a tough one…" gasped Nirvelli as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You ok there girls?" asked Montoya as she and Wesley immerged from the shadows.

"Yeah we're good Montoya." Said Aderes as Shanay joined the two.

"Good, Faith sent us to come and find you guys…. its time to go back to the house." Said Wesley.

"Ok, we'd best get going. Giles usually wakes up at about five…. we need to get back in the house and get a few hours sleep before Buffy's practice." Said Shanay.

The group of five then walked back toward Revello drive spotting Faith, Gypsy, Clarity, Indigo, Jaquelle and Serenity hanging around at the bottom of the street waiting for them.

"You manage to find them ok Wes?" asked Faith as the group began to walk toward Buffy's house chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard, plus Montoya had a pretty fair idea of where they were." Said Wesley with a shrug.

"Yeah well Montoya makes it her business to know these things…." Grinned Faith though the expression didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"You ok faith? You've been quiet since that conversation we had." Said Wesley ignoring the fact that the nine girls around them had stopped talking and were eavesdropping not so subtly.

"Let's not talk about this now Wes. Come on girls…. in we go." Said Faith as Montoya and Clarity began to climb up the drainpipe to Wesley's room.

Wesley sighed as Faith helped her charges up the drainpipe though as soon as she was about to help Gypsy up the two began to talk in small whispers that the ex watcher couldn't hear.

"Faith are you ok? What were you and Wesley talking about?" asked Gypsy as the ex-watcher climbed up the drainpipe.

"Its nothing gyps…come on you need to get in, need some sleep." assured Faith grabbing the blonde by the waist and hoisting her up to the middle of the drainpipe.

Faith watched the blonde climb up the drainpipe though she couldn't help but think of the conversation she and Wesley had had. He obviously wasn't an insensitive clod…he could tell something was bothering her but there was no way he'd be finding that out from her any time soon.

"You coming up faith?" asked Wesley and Faith snapped out her thoughts to see the ex watcher clinging to the drainpipe halfway up.

"You go on ahead Wes, I'll be up in a sec." Said Faith with a distant smile that made the ex-watcher nod unsurely.

Faith waited till she heard the sound of Wesley in his room before climbing up the drainpipe and into his room.

She swung herself in to see Wesley had closed the door to his room and he was sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him obviously looking at the work Angel had sent him.

"I guess I'd better leave ya to get on with that work Brood boy sent ya then Wes…" said Faith turning around on the window seat to close the windows.

"Actually I was thinking we could talk." Said Wesley looking up from the laptop at his slayer before he closed the laptop and put it to one side.

"Do we have to now Wes…? I'm really tired from patrolling. Let's leave it till later..." said Faith as she walked toward the door.

"But you won't talk to me later. I know you Faith you'll avoid this for as long as possible until I can catch you…. Its better that we get this over with as soon as possible." Said Wesley getting up and blocking the door.

"Come on Wes…. isn't it enough that you have convinced me to eat again…now you have to talk to me about something that has nothing to do with you." Said Faith crossing her arms.

"Oh but I think it does…" said Wesley leaning against the door.

"Really and why do you think it has anything to do with you hm princess Margaret?" asked Faith angrily.

"Come on Faith you never were that good about hiding your feelings…I can tell there is something you aren't telling me," said Wesley as Faith tried to push him to one side.

"Come on Wes…let's not get into this now…I swear…I'll talk to you about it in the morning…" said Faith.

"You swear?" asked Wesley suspiciously.

"I swear…on brood boy's soul." assured Faith.

"Fine…we'll talk about this in the morning. I've got some stuff I need to look over for Angel anyway." Sighed Wesley moving to one side.

"I'll see you then Wes." Smiled Faith opening the door and turning around to watch him sit on his bed.

She then turned back to the door and saw Gypsy and Montoya stood sheepishly smiling at her.

Faith narrowed her eyes at the two and closed the door before beginning to talk to them.

"What are you two doing up…. and why were you standing outside Wesley's door?" asked Faith in a whisper as she grabbed the two by the arm and pulled them down the corridor toward her room.

"We were just…." Begin Gypsy.

"I thought I'd left my jacket in Bright eyes' room and I was going to check but I heard you and him talking..." said Montoya.

"So why was little miss Goldilocks with you?" asked Faith folding her arms.

"I was on the way to the bathroom and she dragged me with her…?" asked Gypsy with a coy angelic smile.

"Get to bed you two…you've got practice in the morning…" sighed faith pushing the two in the direction of their room.

"Night faith." both girls whispered before they disappeared into their room.

Faith sighed and went into her room, quickly changing before slipping in to bed as Vi's snores echoed around the room.


	10. Toronto here comes faith!

Faith woke four hours later and dressed quickly in a jeans and a black tank top before going down stairs to see the scoobies sat around the kitchen table.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Faith sitting down in her seat.

"Giles has found reports of another Slayer in Toronto Canada, we were just about to assign someone to go and find her." said Buffy from where she was sat beside Spike.

"I'll go." Said Faith with out hesitation, anything to get away from Wesley.

"Really faith?" asked Giles.

"Sure…I'll pack and get my passport." Said Faith with a shrug.

"Here's the tickets I've already booked and also the information on the hotel I've booked reservations for you for." Said Giles passing the slayer the plane tickets and piece of paper with the information on.

"Thanks G-man." Smiled Faith before she ran up the stairs and hurriedly packed a duffel bag and a backpack with things she'd need while in Toronto.

She was about to go down stairs a call a cab when she bumped into Montoya, Gypsy and Clarity sat on the stairs talking.

"Faith where are you going?" asked Montoya as the three girls stopped talking when they felt her presence.

"I'm going to Toronto for a while to find another baby slayer. I'll be back before you know it. Mon while I'm gone Wesley's in charge make sure the others know that…" said Faith going down the stairs around her charges.

"I will. What do you want me to tell bright eyes?" asked Montoya as she got up and followed the senior slayer to the foyer.

"Just tell him I'm sorry…that I've gone to Toronto and I'll talk to him when I come back." Said faith when a horn honked from outside.

"Faith you're cab's here." Said Xander from the lounge.

"Thanks Xander." Called Faith as she put her bags down and put on her leather jacket.

"Take care faith." Said Montoya hugging Faith.

"Yeah don't be too hard on the poor girl." said Clarity hugging the brunette after Montoya.

"I won't." assured Faith tousling the younger girl's hair.

"Come back soon." Came Gypsy's timid voice as the blonde clung to Faith around the waist.

"I will. Don't worry Gyps…It'll be ok." Assured Faith, kissing the young potential on the forehead before picking up her luggage and walking out the house.

Faith got into the cab with her luggage and watched the house from the back windscreen as she drove away.


End file.
